roblox_usersfandomcom-20200213-history
KonekoKittenWasTaken
KonekoKittenWasTaken (formerly Siromaru, known on YouTube as KonekoKitten) is a Roblox YouTuber with over 300,000 subscribers. He primarily uploads family-friendly Roblox discussion videos and occasionally gameplay videos. He has another channel called "Koneko", where he uploads Hypixel Skyblock, videos that are non-family friendly and other content not related to Roblox. It used to be for Fortnite until he stopped uploading any content surrounding Fortnite. Controversy Koneko had received some backlash due to Cyrillic and special usernames being reset shortly after a video 1 about the subject was released. Due to this, Koneko made a video 2 about the reset, stating that it was a coincidence that the usernames were reset around the same time he uploaded the original video about special usernames. It is speculated that one user watched his video and reported the Cyrillic usernames to the Roblox team, likely through roblox.com/support or info@roblox.com, which ended up resetting maël4000, Vexillogic, and any future Cyrillic username, or that a Roblox staff member saw the video and reset the usernames themselves. A lot of other usernames were also affected as a result of the video. Similarities with Flamingo Some people think that he copies popular YouTuber Flamingo. Koneko states in multiple tweets and videos that he does not copy Flamingo, but their content have similarities between their titles, sense of humor, etc. He has blocked Flamingo's name on his channel comments as of April 2019, to prevent spam and people making accusations of copying. MrBobBilly exposing video On May 25, 2019, KonekoKitten made a video on a YouTuber named MrBobBilly for being generally toxic and racist. Three weeks after the video MrBobBilly made a video responding to KonekoKitten's video, and soon after Koneko uploaded a video to respond to MrBobBilly's response. Trivia This section is a trivia section. Please relocate any relevant information into other sections of the article. * He has been playing Roblox since 2008. His first account was named bigboyz567, owned by his brother, SeeyaGGs 3 and himself. * The way he and his brother found Roblox was by misspelling 'robots' in the Google search bar. * Koneko and his brother used to own a Red Grind on their old account until his brother deleted it because "He had a personal vendetta against Roblox," according to Koneko. * Koneko has a cat named Zoey. 4 * Koneko has a fan group called KonekoKitten's Official Fan Club. * Before 2018, he used to curse in his videos and rant about other Roblox YouTubers. * On an unknown date, Koneko's group and followers were botted. Koneko has speculated that someone (a few people) wanted to get his account banned by framing. This has been proven mostly true. * Koneko's username on Roblox was filtered until Roblox saw his video asking for his username to be uncensored. * Koneko is pansexual and a furry. He also likes to be referred by non-binary pronouns, such as they, them, or their. ** On October 21, 2019, he came out that he is transgender on her Twitter account. 5 ** On December 17, 2019, he retracted this statement through a YouTube community post, reaffirming his gender as Male and the use of He/Him pronouns after a month of transitioning.67 * Koneko has a transgender girlfriend named Ellie also known as miskeeping. 8 * Koneko uploaded Minecraft videos for a short time alongside his Roblox content. * On March 26, 2019, 6:31 A.M. EST, his Roblox account was stolen. The hacker got into his account and turned off two-step verification. Despite this, he regained access to his account back. Koneko uploaded a video about 9 explaining how he got his account back. * On June 19, 2019, he brought in a lot of attention to a game known as Brick Hill. In his video, he jokes that he will start making Brick Hill content instead of Roblox content. He refers to Brick Hill as a 'Roblox clone'. While some Brick Hill players are mad that he brought in so much attention to the game, many players are happy that he did. His fans crashed the Brick Hill servers, according to the co-founder. As a thank you, Brick Hill created a "Flower Hat" in the shop based on the Happy Time Magic Flower Hat he wears on Roblox. About a day later, Koneko uploaded another video playing Brick Hill and he mainly talked about the Flower Hat which was created for him. Before his videos were uploaded, Brick Hill had 80,000+ players. After his videos were uploaded, Brick Hill soon reached 100,000+ players within 3 days of the videos' upload. As of June 23, 2019, he is still fairly active on Brick Hill. However it is suspected that he got bribed to do it. * After defending WhoToTrus during controversies surrounding UGC, WhoToTrus created the Cotton Candy Bowtie with him in mind. * He has used the Roblox Wikia as a source in his videos for multiple occasions. * In a recent video, Koneko revealed that he had been struggling with depression. This is most likely due to his gender dysphoria that he mentioned in one of his videos. * KonekoKitten's haters have had many attempts to try and get him banned from the site. ** One attempt was botting his audios in an attempt to get him banned; this was due to a video involving rare usernames on Roblox, where they were all either banned or had their names reset shortly after the video's release. The people responsible for it also are suspected to have involvement with fake news about him online (such as a supposed racial slur spoken with no proof/grounding). Category:Active Users Category:2014 Users Category:Users who have less than 750,000 place visits Category:YouTubers